


Neologism

by BiscuitJams



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, Gamer Terminology, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiscuitJams/pseuds/BiscuitJams
Summary: At some point, Feng started coining some new terms. At another, everybody had joined in.
Relationships: Feng Min & Jake Park
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Neologism

**Author's Note:**

> i've had the idea for this fic for weeks and finally got around to writing it and finished it in like... 2 days. the prompt i wrote for myself was literally "Feng Min starts using and coining gamer terminology. Everybody eventually catches onto this trend. The Killers are a little confused but decidedly accept it as is." but it ended up being mostly jake instead because i love my boy LOL. this might be a little ooc, but hopefully not? i tried my best and hopefully it was good enough so enjoy!

_ne·ol·o·gism: a newly coined word or expression._

* * *

With a gamer joining them in the Fog, the change was only inevitable.  
  
Jake wasn’t so sure when exactly it had started happening. He knows it wasn’t within the first few weeks of Feng’s arrival, as much of that time was spent by her coming to terms with her new reality and gradually familiarizing herself with the others. It wasn’t in the weeks after that either, weeks where she grew out of her shaken attitude and into a less… somber one.   
  
This was not an uncommon development among the survivors. Of course, how long it would take before reaching that point would vary— Claudette, for instance, had only truly settled when Laurie herself did the same, and she had been here with Jake, Meg, and Dwight for far longer. David, on the other hand, had only been in the Fog just short of a week before he began giving the killers a generous view of his middle finger.  
  
To put it simply, there comes a certain point where the survivor stops taking things so seriously, whether that means cursing out the Shape as he carries you to a hook or making a game of how many times you can blind the Wraith.  
  
Feng settled more so into the latter. After the adjustment period, she had started viewing the trials less as terrifying bouts of mind-breaking horror and more as the Entity’s elaborate game for her to take apart and conquer. It was even further into this mindset that she began getting… competitive about it.  
  
As Feng’s skills improved, her attitude did, too. She would get bolder, cockier, treating everything much like how she would treat a typical match of _Overwatch_. She would make riskier plays, mock the killers more often. An interesting way to cope, sure, but not a completely unique one. Jake suspected she picked up much of her brash habits from Nea and Meg. He would see them hang out and laugh together quite often, boasting about the new ways they had bested the killer _this_ time.  
  
It was also at some point during this that Feng started thinking up of some… names. Names for strategies, techniques, and the like. It was her that had introduced the terms “tea-bagging” and “mori.”  
  
Now “tea-bagging” was a fun little thing that the survivors had already been doing for a while now. It was a defiant move of disrespect, an extra “fuck you” to the killers they would face. In truth, it was petty, stupid, and quite frankly, pretty meaningless, but it never failed to get some nostrils flaring which was why so many of them delighted so much in doing it.  
  
“Mori-ing,” on the other hand, was when instead of polishing off the survivors with a simple hook and sacrifice, the killer would resort to the Mori offering they had burned and just kill them by their own hand. Oftentimes, it was “tea-bagging” that would warrant this. There were other times where it wasn’t warranted at all.  
  
And for whatever reason, they never really thought to give both actual names until Feng rolled around.   
  
It was not a very successful trial that had brought it forth. Feng, Nea, Dwight, and Ace went in. Dwight was the only one to make it back out.  
  
Jake had watched as a swirl of black smoke manifested across the campfire and watched as it dispersed, giving way to a very angry-faced Feng. She sat there, fuming, as she waited for Nea to return in her own cloud of smoke. She waited some more, watching Dwight hobble his way back to the safe haven of the campfire and collapsing next to Jake on a spot on his log. Dwight’s panting and the fire crackling were the only noises for a tense 6 seconds before Feng turned to Nea and started ripping into her.  
  
“Fuck you, Nea!” she snapped. “Tell me why the _Hell_ you were running around like an idiot and _still_ had the audacity to act like you were hot shit!”  
  
“ _Excuse_ me?” said Nea, incredulous. “Where the fuck is _this_ coming from?”  
  
Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about,” Feng hissed back, stabbing her finger into her chest accusingly. “Throwing down pallets for no damn reason, hopping right through windows left and right, tea-bagging the _fucking Trapper_ ! I like messing with the killers too, but only when I know I can _actually own up to it_!”  
  
“Why the Hell is it your business what I’m doing?” Nea snapped. “I’ve never stuck my nose into _yours_ whenever you screw up everything for the rest of us being an _imbecile_!”  
  
“Because you got us all MORI’D, JACKASS!” Feng roared.  
  
“Ladies, ladies, ladies…,” Ace finally interrupted, plopping in between the two and resting a hand on each of their shoulders. He had been the first to go, having arrived far earlier than the other two. Of course he wasn’t entirely too pleased with the outcome either, but he was quick to laugh it off and settle back into his usual mood, cracking jokes and elbowing the others. Now he was nobly stepping in as a mediator, something Jake noted was strangely out of character for him but at the same time sort of made sense. “How about we cool off for a little and try to clear things up instead, yeah?”  
  
Nea and Feng answered with crossed arms and stubborn silence. Ace sighed. “Alright, look, you two. I get that that trial kind of… sucked. We messed up a few times and paid for it. Dwight only barely managed to make his way back and was the only one that did. Not ideal, of course, but at least be happy about that much!”  
  
“Yeah fucking right,” Nea scoffed, shifting her glower to a now upright and rather thumb-twiddling Dwight. “This _pansy_ was hopping in lockers doing God knows _what_ while we were wasting away on hooks, and instead of coming to pick me up while Feng was getting gored, he scrambled to the exit and watched me _die as well_!”  
  
Jake watched as Dwight’s face went from an embarrassed red to a defensive red. “And what, die too?” he scowled. “I was injured and would go down with another hit! He was _right there next to you_ and almost done… ‘mori-ing’ her! If I tried anything, then _none_ of us would have gotten out!”  
  
“Alright, alright, settle down before you three start tearin’ each other’s throats out,” grumped Bill, pinching the bridge of his nose. “but before we get anywhere, I’ve got a question.”  
  
“And what’s that?” groused Feng.  
  
“What in God’s name is ‘tea-bagging?’”  
  
For a few moments, it became very quiet. Then it became very loud.  
  
Feng sat in flustered silence as Jake, Meg, Dwight, and Nea howled with laughter. Ace seemed a little surprised but relieved that Bill’s question had shifted the focus, Claudette very concerned and confused, and Laurie emanating a similar attitude, albeit with less worry and more exhaustion. Bill continued to stare at Feng with his usual hard expression, leaning forward clearly expecting an answer.  
  
“Oh… well, it’s…,” Feng stammered as the others tried desperately to sober themselves up. “Like… I mean, so— you know how— how I used to play video games, right?”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“Well, it’s…,” Feng glared at the four as they stifled their snickers. Jake indicated with a shrug and a smile that she was not going to be receiving any help. “so crouching, right? We do that during trials? And sometimes to— to make fun of killers, we do it over and over?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well, when I, um… would play video games, we would kind of do something similar to it in some games, just, like, crouching up and down, and… it was… well, it was called…”  
  
“Tea-bagging.” Bill finished.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Hm.” Bill considered as Meg burst into another fit of giggles. “Well, that makes enough sense to me. I’m guessing that “mori-ing” is when the killer uses their offering to kill us themselves?”  
  
“Yeah,” Feng nodded, eyes glued to her lap. “That’s it.”  
  
“Good t’know,” said Bill, straightening up to stretch out his joints. When he relaxed, he continued. “Now I’m assuming everybody’s done and got their heads outta their asses?”  
  
Jake couldn’t help the chortle he gave. Dwight and Nea’s grins faded away.  
  
“Well?” Bill asked expectantly.  
  
“...Yes.” the trio said in obedient unison.  
  
Thus, “tea-bagging” was coined.  
  
By the other survivors, that is. While Jake didn’t necessarily make a point to complain about the term constantly, he _did_ make a point to scoff or roll his eyes whenever he would hear it used. It was because of this that Feng decided to make _this_ into a game as well, sometimes subtly jabbing at him for being “too stubborn to say a word that really isn’t the sacrifice of dignity he treats it as.”  
  
Leaned against the tree, Jake frowned a little to himself. He wasn’t _stubborn_ , he was _iron-willed_. There was a difference, one that Feng _clearly_ wasn't seeing.  
  
… Anyway. Those two words were only the start of it, really. There were plenty more to come in the coming times. Slugging, camping, tunneling, jungle gyms, genrushing, sandbagging, farming… Some of them were self-explanatory, some of them you would have to kind of _reach_ to make sense of, and others? Whoever coined them _had_ to be pulling the names out of their ass.  
  
Jake still remembered the first time he heard about “tunneling.” It was him, David, Feng, and Kate. They were facing off against the Huntress, and it had left Feng’s mouth as she was screaming and kicking on her way to the hook, swearing up a storm.  
  
“I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I _HATE_ you!” she shrieked, beating her fists into the Huntress’s back as they passed by Jake’s hiding place. He was positive that if she didn’t have that mask on, he would have seen her roll her eyes. “You nasty piece of _shit_ ! You are the _sole_ reason that I have made the decision to no longer respect Russian people! You! _You_ are the reason, you horrible, _horrible_ tunneling _BITCH_!”  
  
Jake frowned. “What the fuck is ‘tunneling’ supposed to mean?” he called out to her, decidedly giving up on the prospect of stealth. The Huntress eyed him curiously as she continued on her way to the hook, stumbling a little at Feng’s struggling. “Also, what kind of insult is that even supposed to be?”   
  
“I’m not really in the head space for creative insults when I’m on my way to get a meat hook through my shoulder, dickhead!” she snapped back. “Now come over here and help me!”  
  
“What is ‘tunneling?’” Anna inquired, accent thick as she hoisted Feng up onto the hook. Jake shrugged at her as Feng screamed.  
  
“I don’t know either…” he sighed, and then he started running.  
  
It was back at the campfire that Jake asked Feng again what “tunneling” was supposed to mean. David had sadly taken a(n admittedly unnecessary) sacrifice in the spirit of saving the other three and was now sulking quietly to himself next to them as Kate tried to cheer him up. Feng gave him a blank look before remembering what he was talking about.  
  
“Oh, tunneling,” she had said. “So you know the phrase ‘tunnel vision?’”  
  
“No. I don’t.”  
  
Feng sighed. “Well, if I'm remembering right, it’s like a tendency to just focus on one single goal or point of view. Like what the Huntress was doing. She kept targeting and chasing me after I got unhooked.”  
  
“Then why don’t you just call it targeting?” Jake asked tiredly.  
  
“Because that’s boring and tunneling sounds cooler.” said Feng without missing a beat. Kate chuckled at that, and David considered it.  
  
“You know what?” he said after rubbing his chin for a few moments. “That makes some sense t’me! Fuck tunneling!” Feng beamed as David clapped her on the back and laughed heartily.  
  
“Yeah! Fuck tunneling!” she cheered.  
  
“What’s tunneling?” Meg asked from across the campfire.  
  
“When the killer targets one person.” helpfully supplied Kate as she gave David a gentle, satisfied pat on the shoulder and crossed her legs.  
  
“Oh.” said Meg. “Fuck tunneling!”  
  
“Yeah!” whooped the other two.  
  
There was another word Jake had forgotten— looping. Not anything that was particularly notable, but it of course still counted as another example of their little slang. It wasn’t even Feng that had first said it in front of him either, it was Nea.  
  
As he plucked away at a generator in front of the Autohaven Wreckers’s Gas Heaven with Nea by his side, he watched as the Pig chased poor Quentin around one of the shitty cars. It was… honestly a little entertaining. Quentin would scramble one way, and then the Pig would follow. He’d scurry towards the other, and the Pig was quick to mirror that. He dropped a pallet at some point and for whatever reason, instead of just cutting the chase short and taking it elsewhere, she would just keep chasing him around it.  
  
“Keep looping her!” Nea eventually shouted out to him when the generator only had a quarter left. Quentin furrowed his brows in confusion but decidedly put two and two together, nodding and continuing the chase around the car.   
  
Jake gave Nea a pointed look. Nea gave him one back. He sighed and finished working on the generator.  
  
Looking over it, the process was very rinse and repeat. A new term was created, there were a few skeptics, and then the gradual acceptance of it into their vocabulary.   
  
Not Jake’s, though. No. Not his.  
  
Jake came out of his thoughts and realized he had been crossing his arms in defiance. He frowned down at himself.  
  
You know what? Maybe Feng _is_ right.  
  
Like sure, he’s been kind of reluctant about it for a while now, but lately he’s just been thinking about joining in. They’re just easy to use and everybody understands them, and there really wasn’t any point that he was proving by refusing to join in. Even _Bill_ uses them, so what’s the point of keeping his thumb up his ass and being stubborn? Jake was iron-willed, not thick-headed.  
  
He felt himself being called forth to a trial. Sighing, he decided he should just swallow his pride and got up from his spot against the tree to meet Feng, Laurie, and Tapp.   
  
It was precisely eleven minutes later that Feng ran into the house where he was working on a generator with the Hillbilly hot on her trail. It exploded in his face, and the Hillbilly turned to look at him as he revved up his chainsaw.  
  
“Why did you have to sandbag?!” he shrieked, darting out into the streets of Haddonfield.   
  
Feng sucked in a large gulp of air in a gasp and whooped. “FUCK YES! FINALLY!” she screamed before getting chainsawed down immediately.  
  
…  
  
“Evan?”  
  
“What, Max.”  
  
“What’s a sandbag?" 

**Author's Note:**

> so like!!! hope u enjoyed that!!! i was just thinking to myself "lol wouldnt it be funny if in the dbd universe feng was the one who thought up of terms like 'tunneling' and 'sandbagging'... hey thats a great fic idea. i should make it exist." and then i did. if you liked it and wanna leave a comment totally feel free to i love reading them :) hopefully i'll continue to write more stuff because i have a lot of ideas and would love to post them!!! have a good day <3


End file.
